dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Whirus
Whirus (旋風), also known as God of Destruction Whirus (破壊神のwhi) is the EX-fusion between Beerus - the God of Destroyer and Whis - his teacher and attendant as well, the two of them merge together to form the most powerful fusion of them all. Whirus is now God of Destruction and Angel in Universe 7, and yet this is the ultimate God of Destruction. Whirus is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance Whirus is appearance is similar to Lord Beerus with Whis' skin colour in blue and yet he have more fur on his face and ears and as well with outer-collared Egyptian-like attire that was taken from Beerus and Whis and also he have Metamo-Ring on his left arm keeping him from defusing. Personality Whirus is indeed an EX-Fusion, but he have a soft spot for food like Beerus, and yet he also got stern look like Beerus but with Whit usually carefree and whimsical smile on him, yet according to himself that he prose with the ability called Ultra Instinct as well, yet none of the God nor Angel can't mastering that ability. Yet according to Loki, that Whirus is very dangerous to control that kind of power. So that he know the weakness how to stop him. According to the Grand Priest, watching from what he saw it highly unacceptable to use that power to form the ultimate and dangerous fusion of them, yet, witness what happen is an ill-new to all Angels and God of Destruction. According to Omni King Zeus, that he could be useful for their ally, yet Odin denied to use that power from what they have saw. Tempus - the Infinite Omni-King watch everything including the future that Whirus will raise him in another thousand of years or even less that his word never correct. According to Goku and Vegeta that they have never witness the power of both God of Destruction and Angel can actually merge into one is highly unstoppable to control that power. Yet Whirus is the extremely powerful EX-fusion, making them the ultimate Fusion in all other universe. But he is no match for Infinite (The Infinite Omni-fusion) or his reincarnation Vegito. Powers and Abilities As the fusion of both Beerus and Whis, Whirus is one of the most powerful beings of the 1st Multiverse, possessing the powers of both a God of Destruction and an Angel which makes them an extremely powerful fighter. Shido stated that Whirus is unquestionably the most powerful God of Destruction of the 1st Multiverse in which his power is now superior to all of the Gods of Destruction and Angels from that Multiverse. Whirus in his Ultra Instinct is able to overpower Sebas who is the former God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. His power level is about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Fusion, Whirus possesses an unfathomable amounts of physical strength to the point he is physically stronger than a God of Destruction. Whirus in his Ultra Instinct form is able to easily compete against Shido in his Ultra Instinct in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As a Fusion, Whirus can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Sebas and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: As a Fusion, Whirus is shown to be extremely resistant against physical damage, as he can easily endure many opponents attack. Planet Destruction: As a Fusion, Whirus can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a Fusion, Whirus can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Reality Warping: Whirus can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. With this power, Whirus can manipulate different realities from the Seventh Universe. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Whirus can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Whirus can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Seventh universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Whirus knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a Fusion, Whirus is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Whirus also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Whirus can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Whirus can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. * '''Warp – A transportation technique used by Whirus to allow himself to travel between realms, and also through time. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Whirus is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Divination – Whirus can track any person or place he pleases with his staff. * Time Rewind - The ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Physical-Based Techniques * Whirus' Counterattack – A counterattack where Whirus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. * God of Destruction's Rampage - Whirus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. * Energy Nullification '- Whirus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Whirus. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Whirus's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * '''Omni-lingual: Whirus is apparently fluent in all known languages in the universe, able to clearly speak a crude dialect of a primitive race. * Matter Manipulation – Used by Whirus to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. * I Won't Let You! – Whirus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. ** Strike of Revelation - Whirus rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Magic Materialization - Whirus has the ability to materialize objects from thin air. * Resurrection - Whirus is capable of reviving and completely restoring the body of someone who has died. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Whirus's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Whirus. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Requiem of Destruction - Whirus creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Whirus. Whirus raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Destruction - '''As a God of Destruction, Whirus can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Whirus causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Whirus's colour is blue. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Whirus utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Whirus coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Whirus combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Whirus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at her opponent. But unlike the regular version, Whirus uses his staff to initiate the technique. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Whirus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. Transformations Ultra Instinct Whirus achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique from his other-half Whis. Whirus's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Whirus achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Whirus became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Whirus gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Whirus and Vegito - Whirus shares a good relationship with Vegito. Whirus cares about Vegito very much and they both share a very strong friendship. Whirus and Sebas - Whirus shares an extremely antagonistic relationship with Sebas. Whirus wants to defeat Sebas and put an end to his schemes. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:God of destruction Category:Angels